Reuniting with Roses
by gingermemequeen
Summary: (A Titanic Short Story) It's been nine years since the Titanic has sank, nine years since Rose DeWitt Bukater was separated from her true love, Jack Dawson, for the rest of her life. Now known as Rose Dawson and beginning to become a well-known actress, Rose discovers something that will change her live forever.
1. Chapter 1

**~NOTICE ABOUT GUEST REVIEWS & COMMENTS ON MY WORKS~:**

Since joining and posting on FF, I have had a lot of issues with Guest reviews, from not being able to reply to readers' important questions/not being able to stop/reprimand certain Guests from spamming/writing harassing reviews. I moderate Guest reviews since there is no option to block them entirely, but I wanted my readers to please follow these instructions I have put in place about Guest reviews and general comments when reading my works:

-If you can, please **DO NOT** write Guest reviews. I want to have the ability to reply to you, especially if you are asking an important question.

-If you _have_ to be a Guest, either do not comment, or only write comments where I do not need to reply to you. Please only write respectful comments as a Guest.

-Please keep your comments respectful. I have nothing wrong with criticism, but if you're going to criticize, please, _please,_ **PLEASE,** do not be on Guest because I often want to hear why you found a story unsatisfactory so I can know how to improve it.

-I would ultimately prefer if you do NOT ask me when the next update is or beg me to update. I update usually once a week in the summer and twice a month during the school year. I don't think that's a very long time to wait, so I ask for your patience.

….

Chapter 1

Rose sits in front of an oval mirror, staring at herself in the mirror as her stylist slowly applies cream powder to her pale face. Her eyelids are a dark gray from the eyeshadow, and her eyelashes are a stunning black from the mascara applied before.

"Excited for filming today, Miss Dawson?" her stylist, Cornelia, asks as she slowly puts the powder away.

Rose nods slowly, her eyes following the short woman whose eyelids are a dark green and whose cherry lips glow brightly in the dim lighting.

Rose turns away, staring back at herself in the mirror. She barely recognizes herself in all the make-up, and she lets out a nervous sigh.

Today is her first day filming for one of the great silent movies produced in Hollywood.

Cornelia makes her way back to Rose, beginning to lace her red curls into a bun, but Rose frowns.

"Is something the matter, miss?" Cornelia asks, her fingers still interlaced in Rose's hair.

"Do you think we could keep my hair down today?" Rose asks, letting out a deep sigh.

"Let your hair down? Are you sure you're feeling alright, Miss Dawson? I've never seen you without your hair up!" Cornelia exclaims, letting go of Rose's hair so it falls back down on her back.

"I just feel it would be better to keep it down today," Rose explains, facing her stylist.

Cornelia eyes her suspiciously, but she does not hesitate, and she leaves Rose hair as it is.

Rose smiles as she walks away, and she gazes at herself in the mirror, twirling one of her spiral curls. Jack would've wanted her to keep her hair down. She knew he liked it when her hair hair was down.

Rose sighs once more, letting the curl fall. It's been nine years since Jack has ever stroked her hair.

Jack. Rose cannot go one day without thinking of his beautiful blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and smile that seemed to light up the whole world.

Nine years. It's been nine years since Titanic sank, since Jack died, since Rose cut herself off from her family.

Rose does not know how she has made it here in Los Angeles, California. She had lived her days on the streets of New York, desperately looking for some type of acting job, though little had she known that the studios had moved to California and that she would be forced to gather up money or even find an airplane company willing to fly her to California.

After years of saving up money, working late nights in shops, she was finally able to afford a trip to California, and here she sits now, in the very studio she imagined she would sit in.

The past years have been hard for Rose, and she has even thought of selling her necklace that had been given from Cal to her, but she knows she didn't need his help, and the necklace still sits in her pocket.

Though Rose has finally achieved her dream job, she still feels empty and depressed, and she knows why. She longs for Jack. She longs for him to hug her, kiss her, comfort her. But now she has no one and sometimes thinks back to how she managed to survive nine years without him by her side.

"A half hour until filming begins, Miss Dawson," an attendant speaks as he slightly opens the door.

"We'll be ready by then," Cornelia reassures him, and the door shuts loudly.

Rose turns, looking at herself in the mirror again. She knows that Jack would be proud of her. She knows Jack would've wanted her to live this dream. But it feels as if she can't live this dream without him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack Dawson walks along the streets of Los Angeles, California, one of his hands tucked in his pocket. He feels the small silver coins in his pocket with his rough, dry hands. A dirty brown bag is slung around his shoulder, carrying some clothes and other items.

Jack is on a mission. He is not looking for a place to live, some food, or even a job. He is looking for Rose.

He lost her nine years ago when the Titanic sank, and he's been looking for her ever since. He first started out on the streets of New York, but he could not find the beautiful young woman anywhere.

Jack remembers sinking down into the cold, icy water that terrible April morning. He remembers his eyes shooting open as he swam back up, only finding the board empty, Rose out of sight.

Jack could not spot a lifeboat, he could not spot Rose. All he could see were the dead bodies floating around in the water.

Jack had climbed onto the board that Rose had once sat on, and he laid there, waiting for death to come to him. He knew he was dying, he knew no one would find him, but something gave him the courage to try. Rose.

Jack had slipped back off the board and swam in the dark and icy waters, shouting for someone to hear him. A lifeboat lurked nearby, and Jack was quickly thrown on. Many did not think he would survive overnight, but Jack did. He had to for Rose.

Once aboard the Carpathia, Jack was rushed to a doctor immediately who attempted to cure him. He remembered those painful nights where he refused to close his eyes, afraid death would greet him. He was told he would not live, but he did.

Once his health increased some, he had asked if a woman was aboard named Rose Dewitt Bukater. He had been told that there was no woman aboard with that name, but he knew it couldn't be true. Rose had to be alive somehow.

But now, nine years later, Jack still searches for Rose, even though he was told she was not aboard the ship, even though it sounded like she had died with the others.

Jack hears the chatter of folks as he walks along the streets, and he notices a few men standing near a window that holds a poster.

Curious, Jack walks over, the men moving over to let him through. As the men carry on their conversation, Jack's heart nearly stops.

He touches his poster to the hand, his eyes clouding with tears. He releases his hand, gazing at the wonderful and glorious sign. Here, on this poster, is Rose. Jack's Rose. She stands in a pose, her smile wide as if she is looking at Jack through the poster.

The poster advertises for a movie being shot in Los Angeles, and Jack knows where he has to go. He has to go find Rose.

He turns, facing the men who stood by the poster before. Jack clears his throat, and the men look up. Jack points to Rose in the poster. "Who is this actress?" he asks.

One of the men strokes his long beard, then speaks. "Ah, that would be Rose Dawson."

Jack's heart beats rapidly against his chest. She had changed her name. That's why they thought she died, that's why the people aboard had told him no one was aboard with the name of Rose Dewitt Bukater. She had taken his name...

"Are you alright, son?" the man asks.

"Wh-where can I find her?" Jack asks.

The men laugh, and the tall one with dark gray eyes and a large mustache speaks. "Good luck, son. Every man in the world would die to meet her."

Jack clenches his fist, anger rushing through him. "This isn't a joke. It's important. I know her."

"Sure you do," the tall one says again.

"My name is Jack Dawson," he says loudly. He grabs one of the men by the collar and nearly screams, "Tell me where she is."

Two walk away, laughing once again, obviously not impressed by Jack's threat. The one Jack has grabbed though stays. Jack sighs, letting go of the man's collar.

"Aren't you going off to?" Jack asks.

"No. I believe you, and I'll tell you where she is," he says.

"Y-You will?" Jack asks.

The man nods slowly. "I don't know about them, but I saw you touch the poster, and I watched your eyes cloud. This is important to you."

"Thank you very much, sir," Jack says.

"She's located three blocks down. Take a right around here, then two lefts. You'll know you're there when you get there. Hollywood is full of crowds. They're filming on top of a small green building, but their studio is located to the left in a brick building."

"Thank you!" Jack says, shaking the man's hand.

"Good luck, son!" the man yells as Jack heads off to find his lover.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack frantically walks through the crowds of people who surround the streets. He nearly runs, though the people hold him back, so he is forced to walk.

Jack does not want to wait one more second to see Rose again. He wants to find her, kiss her, hold her in his arms.

Then a thought strikes him, and Jack slows down. What if Rose doesn't care about him anymore? What if she is so caught up in her acting, she won't care? Jack shakes these thoughts away. Of course she'll be glad to see me, he thinks. But then he thinks harder, and he realizes Rose might be married or even have children.

Jack begins to worry now. That wouldn't be the case though, would it? She still has Jack's last name. Jack's worries continue though, and he begins to think up of crazy ideas of how Rose will not be glad to see him again.

Then suddenly, he turns onto the street with studio, and he knows the man hasn't lied. Crowds of people carry film, props, and cameras, beginning to bring it up onto the rooftop where the man claimed they were filming.

Jack blends along, spotting the brick studio close by. He knows Rose is in those doors, and he gets more nervous which each step he takes.

Crowds of people go by, and a ladder being carried by a plump man nearly hits him as he goes along. He swerves through props and people as he makes his way towards the brick door, and suddenly, he stops in front of it.

The door swings open before he has the chance to even touch it, and groups of people come by, carrying more items. A few actors and actresses come out with the crew, but none of them are Rose. None of them have the long, red curls or beautiful smile that Jack is looking for.

He makes eye contact with a few people, giving a slight head nod, and he goes inside, the sound of moving objects and the footsteps of people growing louder than outside.

A man stands in the center of the room, pointing at people and instructing them as they pass by. Hallways stretch across the room, each one with a silver doorknob and faint letters written on it. One of these rooms contain Rose.

Jack freezes as he notices the man eye him. The man gives a call to one last person, then makes his way over to Jack.

"Hello, sir," he says.

Jack gives a slight cough, looking down at his shoes, then he looks up. "Hello."

"I don't seem to recognize you. You can't be an actor," the man says, looking at Jack from head to toe. "And you most definitely are not a worker."

"I'm looking for Rose," Jack quickly blurts out.

The man nods slowly, and he opens his mouth to speak again. "Looking for Miss Dawson? Yes, well, I've got to say you are the fifth this week. Miss Dawson has no time to autograph whatever you have for her, and we're filming in less than fifteen minutes." The man steps closer to him now. "So I suggest you walk out of this door and head back to where you came from."

Jack wants to punch this man in the nose, but he knows it'll do no good. He knows he'll be escorted out without another word. Jack swallows hard, then speaks again. "Please, sir," Jack begs, his blue eyes beginning to fog up with tears again. "I am no crazed fan. My name is Jack Dawson."

As the name "Dawson" is mentioned, the man's eyes light up. "Relative, eh? Or are you her husband? I didn't think she was married."

Jack knows he can't blurt out Rose's secret, so he lets out a deep sigh. "Yes, I'm a relative. Please, sir, I've traveled all this way to speak to her. It's very important that I do."

The man looks at Jack once more, and he lets out a sigh. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I believe you. Go ahead. Her room is on the right side, and her name will be engraved on the door."

"Thank you, sir," Jack says, heading into the right hallway.

As he continues down the narrow hallway, the voices fade out, and Jack grows nervous as he hears only his footsteps on the wooden floor.

As he continues walking, he notices a door with a shiny and polished silver doorknob and bright silver letters that spell out "Rose Dawson".

Jack's heart beats faster now. Rose is just beyond this door. Rose, his love, is on the other side of the wall.

He presses his ear up against the door, listening to the sound of another woman yelling to keep still. Then he hears her voice. He hears the sweet, beautiful voice of Rose. Jack can't make out what she says, but he knows she is in there.

Then, with as much courage as he can, Jack knocks on the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rose flinches at the sound of the door being knocked, and Cornelia quickly removes a pin from Rose's dress, the pin pricking Rose. She lets out a little yelp, and Cornelia motions her to sit down while she heads to the door.

"It's probably just a ten minute warning," Rose tells Cornelia.

"Well, we've got to be sure," Cornelia says. Rose turns away and faces the mirror as Cornelia opens the door. Rose places her hands in her laps and sighs. Her worries are growing, and she wonders how she'll do today with filming.

As she daydreams, she is cut off by Cornelia who has a hand on her hip as she yells by the door.

"I'm sorry, but we're busy right now. You have to come back later."

"Ma'am, please. I've got to see her," Rose hears a familiar masculine voice. No, it couldn't be. That couldn't be Jack's sweet voice ringing through her ears.

The nerves are getting to me, Rose thinks as Cornelia continues to argue with whoever is at the door.

"Please, my name is Jack, Jack Dawson," she hears.

Rose gasps loudly, and her heart thuds against her chest. She drops one of the pins in her hands, and it creates a thud as it drops on the floor.

No, it couldn't be. It couldn't be Jack Dawson standing at the door. He died. She knows he died. She watched him float to the bottom of the Atlantic.

Rose feels tears gather in her eyes, and she shoots up from her chair, heading over to the door.

"I told you, we are busy," Cornelia argues.

"Move aside, Cornelia," Rose says through her teeth. "Let him in."

Cornelia surprisingly agrees to Rose, opening the door so Jack, or whoever this may be, can come in.

Rose nearly falls to the floor as she gazes into those familiar baby blue eyes. Her heart nearly stops, and she holds back her tears. This is the Jack Dawson she lost nine years ago, and here he is, at her doorstep.

"I-I'm sorry. I think I'm mistaken. Y-You look like someone I know...who died."

Jack takes a step forward. "No, Rose. It's me, Jack."

Rose lets a tear fall down her cheek now. "Jack," she whispers.

Cornelia's cough breaks up their moment, and she gazes as both Jack and Rose. "You two know each other?"

"He's real? You see him?" Rose asks, her voice shaky with tears. A laugh comes from Jack, and Cornelia stares at Rose as if she's gone mad.

Before anyone can speak again, Rose suddenly flings herself into Jack's outstretched arms. His fingertips brush her back, and suddenly his lips are on hers. Rose has longed for a kiss from Jack for nine years.

Rose's eyes are full of tears now, and she begins to sob into Jack's chest. He rubs her back as she cries, and she cries harder. This doesn't feel right, it doesn't feel real. How can this all be real?

Rose looks up, gazing into Jack's eyes who are watery too. "What? How?!"

"I swam to a lifeboat," Jack says, rubbing a tear that slides down her cheek.

"B-but you were dead!" Rose's voice quivers with each word she speaks. "I watched you. I watched you sink down to the bottom of the Atlantic."

Jack kisses her again, wiping another tear from her eye that is black from the make-up that has been smudged. But Rose doesn't care about the make-up, the dresses, or the acting anymore. This is what she has wanted all along.

"I was alive, Rose, and I'm here now," he says, and Rose begins to cry into his chest again. She's longed for him for nine years, and now here he is, right at her doorstep.

Rose continues to cry as she hears footsteps enter into the room. "Five minutes until..." She can tell it's a crew member, and she hears him whisper to Cornelia who says something back that Rose can't quite catch through her sobs.

Rose looks up, and the man jumps at her appearance. Rose can only imagine what she looks like at the moment. "I won't be ready by then!" she shouts, crying into Jack again.

He rubs her back again. "I've been looking for you for nine years, Rose," he whispers into her ear.

Rose wishes she could say the same. But no, she's spent the last nine years looking for an acting career, thinking Jack had died on that April morning. "I love you, Jack," she whimpers.

Suddenly, Jack picks her up, carrying her over to the couch located behind Rose's oval mirror.

"I love you too," he says, sitting down on the couch.

Rose continues to cry, and Cornelia says something that Rose cannot understand. Jack replies, but Rose is too busy crying to listen or care.

Jack then begins to rock Rose back and forth, and her sobs begin to decrease slightly. Her sobs begin to turn into yawns, and Jack begins to softly sing to her.

"Come Josephine in her flying machine, going up she goes, up she goes..." As he continues to sing, Rose gazes up into his baby blue eyes and smiles. She smiles a real smile this time, one she has not shown in nine years. Before she can help herself, she falls asleep in Jack's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jack rocks Rose back and forth in his arms as she lays curled up against him. He gazes down at her calm, sleeping face and smiles. After nine years, he has finally found her. After nine years, Rose is back.

He is relieved to know she is not married and still cares about him, and he glances up, noticing the woman Rose referred to as Cornelia staring at him.

"I've told them we're having a forty-five minute delay," Cornelia speaks. She eyes both Jack and Rose. "This is obviously important."

"Thank you, ma'am," Jack says, bowing his head in gratitude.

"Who are you?" Cornelia asks. "You're obviously not a family relative by the way you were kissing her. Are you her husband? I did not know Miss Dawson was married."

Jack shakes his head. "No, ma'am, I'm not."

"Then it's a bit odd you have the same last name," Cornelia says a bit harshly.

Jack sighs. "Rose and I met nine years ago on the Titanic where we fell in love. We weren't able to get on a lifeboat in time, so we ended up in the water. Rose thought I froze to death, and we were separated. She changed her last name to mine afterwards."

"Interesting," Cornelia says. "And she thought you died?"

"Yes, ma'am, I came down with hypothermia, but I survived," Jack speaks.

Cornelia nods then glances up at the round clock that lies above the doorway. She lets out a sigh. "I'm afraid you'll have to wake her up now."

Jack nods, lightly shoving Rose. Her eyes flutter open, and she yawns. "It wasn't a dream?" she whispers.

"No, it's all real, Rose," Jack says, helping her up.

Her eyes are still smudged from the make-up, and Rose gasps, looking at Jack's shirt. "I'm sorry, I got some make-up on your shirt."

Jack laughs. "It's all right," he says as she stands up.

"We've got less than forty-five minutes to do your make-up and hair again," Cornelia snaps at Rose.

Rose lifts up her flowing red dress as she walks over to the chair, turning back every few seconds to gaze at Jack.

Jack gives a smile, and she smiles back, sitting down in the chair.

As Rose's make-up is applied once more, and her hair fixed, she occasionally glances back at Jack, resulting a scream from Cornelia.

But Jack can tell Rose doesn't care. He can tell she's happy. Jack wants nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with her.

The forty-five minutes pass by quickly, and soon enough, the five minute warning comes. This time Rose is not sobbing or crying. She looks like a beautiful and elegant young woman. Jack can't help but think back to her expensive dresses and jewelry, her fancy hats and gloves. Jack knows now that never mattered to Rose, and he can tell she does not have those now.

Jack walks with Rose outside of the brick building. It is dead silent now, and only the sound of the squeaky front door makes noise.

Everyone seems to be on the rooftop by now, anxiously awaiting Rose for the filming to begin. Jack walks alongside Rose and Cornelia in silence until he finally speaks.

"How long have you been working here?" he asks Rose.

Rose smiles, glancing ahead. "This is my first day, actually."

"Well they seem to make quite a fuss over you," Jack jokes around.

Rose laughs a little, though it is a nervous laugh, and Jack grabs her hand, stopping her in her tracks.

"Hey, you'll be fine," Jack says.

"But what if I'm not cut out for this," Rose says softly.

"You will be. What happened to all those dreams we had that night on the boat? All the dreams you had. You've got to live them," Jack says, letting go of her hand.

"You were my dream," Rose says slowly.

Before Jack can reply, a thin man with a long gray beard heads over towards Rose, a look of confusion and frustration painted on his face.

"I was told we were being delayed because of you, Miss Dawson," he says, tapping his foot impatiently against the stone ground.

"My apologies, Mr. Morris," Rose says politely. "I had an unexpected surprise," Rose says, glancing up at Jack.

The man, now known as Mr. Morris, gazes up at Jack, pointing a finger towards him. "And who is this, Miss Dawson?"

"This sir," Rose says, grabbing ahold of Jack's arm, "is Jack, Jack Dawson."

Mr. Morris looks at Jack from head to toe and is obviously not impressed. "How do you do, Mr. Dawson?" he asks, shaking Jack's hand. Jack watches as he quickly rubs his hand against his coat after shaking hands.

"Jack, sir. And yes, I am well."

Mr. Morris turns away from Jack now and faces Rose. "And is this a relative?"

"Not really, sir. An old friend," Rose says.

Mr. Morris turns around, yelling to a woman carrying a prop. He then turns. "Time to go, Miss Dawson. We've got a show to put on."

Rose holds onto Jack's hand one last time, then slowly lets to as she walks away.

"I'll see you after you're done," Jack calls to Rose as she walks away, nervously glancing back at Jack. "You'll be fine!" And with this words, she heads away and disappears into the crowd.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rose's stomach twists and turns as she is led onto the rooftop to film. It all doesn't feel real. Only hours ago she was without Jack, and now he is here, and she is about to film and take part in her dream job. How is it all possible? She doesn't deserve all of it.

She is quickly placed with the other actors and actresses who she has barely gotten to know in the last few days. She is one of the younger actresses, and she tries to ignore their whispers as she passes by. Obviously they do not understand why she delayed the filming and how come she was allowed to delay it.

Then the filming begins, and although they must repeat the scenes several times in order to get everything right, Rose occasionally glances down below and spots the small figurine of Jack. His presence comforts her, and her nervousness fades altogether.

At one point during the filming, Jack disappears, and Rose begins to worry, but soon she spots him again with the others.

When the filming has ended for the day, Rose and the others head back down from the rooftop onto the streets.

Her heart races as she thinks of Jack standing and waiting for her. Oh, how she has missed him. Oh, how she longs to be with him and discover everything after a long day.

She spots him near Cornelia and some other crew members, and when he makes eye contact with her, she runs to him, and he catches her in his arms, twirling her. Rose lets out a giggle, and Jack lowers her down to the ground.

Rose notices other staring at the two, and she is surprised when she sees the other actors and actresses smile at her and Jack together.

"You were great," Jack says, kissing Rose.

Rose smiles. "Thank you," she replies, throwing her arms around him.

Once she lets go, Jack pulls out a bouquet of beautiful red roses, wet with dew. Rose grasps onto the flowers and smiles.

"They're beautiful, Jack. Thank you," she says, hugging him again.

"I had to get the best for the best actress," Jack laughs, kissing her cheek.

Before Rose can say anything else, others stop moving and talking to gaze at Rose and Jack. Rose is unsure why, and she gazes around in confusion.

Before she can ask Jack why, he suddenly gets down on one knee, and she gasps, feeling tears beginning to soak her eyes.

"Rose De-Dawson," he corrects himself. Rose cannot help but suppress a small giggle.

He pulls out a ring, one that Rose is not sure how he can afford, and he gazes up at Rose. Rose stares into his baby blue eyes and holds back her tears for now.

"Though one time was short together, it feels like we have known each other our whole loves. Rose, I love you, and after being separated from you for nine years, I never want to be separated from you again. Rose Dawson, will you marry me?"

Now the tears come, and Rose replies replies a barely audible "yes". Jack places the ring in her finger, and Rose wraps her arms around him and kisses him. She buries her head in his chest, and she feels his hands lightly stroke her hair. She's missed him so much.

Claps come from the members of the film, and Rose realizes her make-up is smudging again, though she doubts anyone blames her.

As the crowds began to clean up the set, Rose gazes into Jack's twinkling blue eyes, her tears beginning to subside."How did they all know?" she asks.

Jack smiles, grabbing into her hand. "I told them while you were filming," he says.

Rose smiles, gazing down at the cold ring that now lies on her finger. The gem is a diamond, though it is small, and Rose cannot help but think back to her previous engagement ring that could've sunk her down to the bottom of the ocean.

Jack seems to notice her deep in thought, and he says, "I'm sorry. I know the ring is not much."

"No, no," Rose says, gazing back up again from her finger. "It's just, I've been dreaming about this for years. And now it has come true. How did you afford this ring?"

"It was my mother's, actually," Jack says. "I could've sold it all these years, but I was saving it for the right girl."

Rose feels her eyes beginning to water again, and she kisses Jack once more. He wraps his arms around her, and they stand in silence as the sun begins to descend.

Rose cannot be any happier. In just a few hours, she has accomplished her dream job, has found her true love again, and is now engaged. She will marry Jack. She will spend the rest of her life with him. It's what she has always wanted.

Her fingers find Jack's, and Rose holds the bouquet of roses close to her. They will always remind her of this day. These roses symbolize her happiness. They symbolize Jack. They symbolize her career. But mostly, these roses symbolize her reuniting with Jack.

Jack kisses her once again as the golden hues shine brightly onto the street, and she swirls around laughing, a laugh she has not made in years. Jack laughs too, and she gazes into his eyes once again, a smile lit up on her face. She has been reunited with roses.

The End


End file.
